The Devil's Diary
by Rhiannon Summer
Summary: On day while walking Hikaru finds a mysterious diary. It tells him to believe in it and whatever he writes in it will become true. He is selfish and cruel. How do his entries affect the people around him? Devils Diary Spoof Hik/Haru not much. M for safety
1. Written Wishes Turn Into Real Horrors

**Hikaru POV**

It was a slow day at the club. Not many people were coming in to see our little show. Usually Kyouya told us we had to stay till the club hours were over, but for some reason he let me go. 'Karou can take care of the costumers for now, go take a walk'. It confused me to no end. But looking out the windows frosted with ice I felt the urge to talk a walk outside. All the trees were covered in ice. The ground was blanketed with an endless supply of white fluffy snow. It crunched under my boots as I strolled through the snow covered grounds. As I walked pass the towering golden gates at the entrance of the school I realized I had no idea where I was going. But I couldn't stop myself from walking along the sidewalk. I didn't know where it went, and I certainly didn't decide to go this way. My feet were leading me somewhere and I was powerless to stop them.

It was when I got the low rickety gates that led into the cemetery that I had a sudden pang of fear. Why had I come here? Who made me come here? My mind was screaming at me to turn and run back to the school, but my body pushed the gates open. I slowly walked forward into the cemetery. The cold, harsh wind was whipping at my face as I stared jogging toward a destination I was not sure of yet. Fear enveloped my whole body, yet I kept running.

Finally I stopped in front of a tombstone. The headstone read Chiyo Ikeda. I found myself kneeling at the foot of the tombstone. MY hand reached out hesitantly to scrape the surface of the smooth black marble. My hand trailed down, till my mitten was lodged in the snow. My fingers started grasping for something. I was trying to get up and leave. I didn't even know this person. Some of their family was going to show up and wonder why I was kneeling in front of their loved ones grave. My fingers found purchase on a leather object. I pulled it out of the snow. It was a book. No, more like a diary. I opened to the middle of the book, expecting to see some entries written to Chiyo telling her how much they loved her. But I found…nothing. I started flipping hastily through the pages and I found nothing. Finally I flipped to the cover of the book. Inside the front cover there was an inscription. It read, "Believe in the diary, and anything you write, will come true."

I bit my lip. What did I want? More than anything I wanted her.

I scribbled on the first page.

_Make Haruhi fall in love with me._

I closed the book, then my eyes. While I was dreaming of a future with Haruhi, my whole life was changing.


	2. Love Is A Very Vauge Term

**Haruhi POV**

I was sitting in an overstuffed lounge chair when I felt the change. Suddenly I craved to be in Hikaru presence. I was almost jumping in my seat in anticipation. To say now that I was fairly happy when he took a walk was a sin. How could I ever be happy that he was leaving me? I pounced on my backpack and dug through it till I found the shiny cell phone Tamaki gave me. At the time I refused it and dumped it to the bottom of my bag not wanting to accept anything that expensive from someone. Now it was my lifesaver. I scrolled though my contacts till I came upon his name. Yes. I pressed the green phone and clutched the phone to my ear as if it was the spoon on a grenade. The indecent ringing finally stopped and I was enveloped in the warm tone of his voice.

"Hikaru…" I sighed, "Come back. I miss you so much."

To say his voice sounded elated was an understatement.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon." He murmured. Then I was met with a straight tone.

I couldn't wait. I threw my phone in my backpack, zipped it up, and sprinted out of the room.

I trampled down the grand staircases, almost running over people in the process. I dashed out the door, slowed down by the snow I ran harder. I rounded the gates and came to a complete halt. There he was. Hikaru. I ran even faster than before, and threw myself into his arms. We fell to the ice coated sidewalk. Right after checking if he was ok, I slammed my mouth to his. He pulled away and whispered something. I'm not sure exactly what it was; I was too busy getting ready to kiss him again. But it sounded a lot like, "It worked."

**Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to show that the book does work. I'll try hard to get the next chapter out soon, but im just being flooded with ideas. Oh! All you twilight readers out there! I'm thinking about doing a story where Edward has amnesia, like the show Samantha Who? But like…Edward Who? Tell me what you think. It will be a really funny story. If you have ever seen the show, you'll know. Hahaha. Thanks!!**


End file.
